


The Right Weekend

by Krashlyn



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:24:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1856305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krashlyn/pseuds/Krashlyn





	The Right Weekend

"Morning." Ali smiled as she walked out of the bedroom to find Ashlyn on the couch, knees folded with a bowl of cereal on her lap as she watched TV.

"Hey you." Ashlyn responded with a mouth full of Cheerios.

Ali made coffee for the both of them and brought Ashlyn a mug before sitting on the couch across from her. "What're we watching?" She looked to the TV and then back to Ashlyn.

"Travel Channel. Something about a surf lodge. It's really cool."

"Cool." Ali smiled as she kept her eyes on Ashlyn and waited for her to look up.

Ashlyn finally noticed the stare burning into her when the commercials came on. She turned to Ali and broke into a smile when she saw the one on Ali's face. "What?" She asked skeptically.

"Oh, nothing." Ali smiled wider.

"Whaaat?" Ashlyn whined. She was impatient when it came to secrets.

"My high school asked me to be the commencement speaker for graduation!" Ali beamed. "Isn't that cool?"

"That's awesome, Alex!" Ashlyn put her bowl on the coffee table and sat upright in her spot, smiling ear to ear. "That's a huge honor. They're so lucky to have you!"

Ali blushed at Ashlyn's compliment. It meant a lot. "Yea, I'm really excited... and nervous." She admitted.

"Don't be nervous." Ashlyn got up and walked over to hug and kiss her. "You'll be great." She said as she walked back to her couch. "When is it?" She asked when she sat back down.

Ali's smile faded a little. "Next weekend." She said.

"Oh." Ashlyn's smile faded completely. Her face said it all. "Great."

"I know." Ali commiserated with her.

Next weekend was DC Pride. _Of course Ali would find a way out of it._

Ali knew Ashlyn loved to celebrate that weekend. She knew this would be tough.

"I'm really sorry, Ash."

Ashlyn didn't respond. She only pulled her feet back onto the couch and refocused on the TV. Trying to keep her anger to herself.

Ali knew that was going to happen. She smiled to herself when she was reminded how well she knew her girlfriend. Ali put down her mug and walked over to Ashlyn's side but Ashlyn didn't look at her.

Ali sat herself on Ashlyn's lap and pulled one of her hands into her own.

"Don't be mad." Ali coaxed. She knew Ashlyn was furious and she was walking a fine line.

"I'm not mad." Ashlyn still wouldn't look at her, jaw clenched and eyes trained on the TV.

"Good." Ali knew it was a lie and leaned in to kiss her.

Ashlyn turned her head so Ali couldn't meet her lips. She pulled her hand from Ali's. "Fine. I am mad." She knew Ali was pushing her buttons.

"Baby, these things come up. There's always next year." Ali reasoned with her calmly.

Ashlyn just shook her head. Disappointed and starting to get a little upset. Still not facing Ali.

"It won't be the same without us but they'll survive." Ali bit back a smile and waited for Ashlyn to realize what she implied.

Ashlyn narrowed her eyes and turned to her for an explanation.

"What?" Ali played along. "I need a date for this thing!" She had a huge grin on her face. "That is... unless you're still mad at me."

"Really?" Ashlyn asked softly, innocently and Ali's heart melted a little as she felt bad for teasing her.

"Yea, baby." She responded sweetly. "I got us a hotel room and everything."

Ashlyn leaned up and pressed a kiss to her lips. She smiled against Ali and then kissed them again.

"So... is that a yes?" Ali teased and Ashlyn chuckled. She relaxed so Ali could lean into her.

"That's a yes." She nodded.

...


End file.
